


I'll Take Care Of You

by quelleheureestil



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quelleheureestil/pseuds/quelleheureestil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes to calling Louis "daddy" in a joking way until suddenly it's not a joke anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... So this is one hell of an entrance into the Larry Stylinson fandom... Sorry mom.

Louis doesn’t even know how he got to this point in his life.

 

Okay, maybe he has some idea.

 

But it’s all Harry’s fault. Honestly. It started out subtle enough, just tacking on the word “daddy” when Harry sarcastically thanked him whenever Louis looked after him. It happened in front of the guys, and they all laughed; one big joke.

 

“Don’t forget your water, Haz.”

 

“Thanks, _daddy_.” Cue everyone laughing.

 

“I grabbed you a plate with your nasty healthy food. Heathen.”

 

“Thanks, daddy.” Chuckles.

 

But then Harry started using it more frequently. More often than not, it became something he used when they were alone. It became less sarcastic, more genuine.

 

“I gathered the cups from the living room.”

 

“Thanks, daddy.” Absent minded, busy loading the dishwasher.

 

“Hey, babe. I’m gonna be home in a bit. How ‘bout I pick up some takeaway? You’ve been in the mood for curry, right?”

 

“Yeah, thanks, daddy.” Slight exhale of breath, half arsed attempt at a laugh, an underlying note of honey gratitude.

 

The guys began to notice the change in frequency (Liam has taken to looking judgmentally at Louis with a raised brow as if to say ‘keep it in the bedroom’), so it’s not like Louis was imagining it. And Louis. Well, Louis’ never been one to keep his mouth shut about anything. So when Louis reminded Harry to grab his jacket before he left the backstage area of today’s arena to go meet his mum and Harry responded with, “thanks, daddy,” Louis couldn’t _not_ respond.

 

“If you don’t stop saying that, I’m going to start thinking this is a thing for you,” Louis sassed. And now?

 

Now Louis is staring at a beautifully blushing Harry while his mouth feels like he just tried swallowing chalk wondering how he got to this point in his life while the other three boys cough awkwardly and try to walk away as fast as possible without tripping over each other. Louis tries to clear his throat and takes a giant step closer to Harry.

 

“Is it? A thing for you, I mean.” A look of pure panic crosses Harry’s face, and the red hue deepens, trailing down his neck.

 

“This. This isn’t the time. I’ve gotta—yeah, I’ve gotta go, Lou.” Harry rushes from the room, and Louis’ left feeling distinctly confused by the discovery of his boyfriend’s—kink, fetish? Louis doesn’t know exactly what to call it—and by the pleased twinge that rocked through his body at the thought.

 

The blogs on Tumblr must’ve gone crazy from the lack of interaction between Louis and Harry on stage that night.

 

Louis normally has a buzzing energy hiding under his skin after a show, but that doesn’t even compare to the anxious energy roaring in his ears as he paces the halls of his and Harry’s house. Harry took his mum out for dessert after the show, but that was over two hours ago. And contrary to popular belief, Louis isn’t stupid; he knows a delaying tactic when he sees one.

 

Just as Louis starts reaching for his phone, the door snicks open softly. Two tentative steps, the rustle of a jacket being hung up, a soft exhale of breath. Louis sneaks to the hallway that connects to the entranceway. Harry’s head rests against the wall next to the coat pegs. His hair is pulled back into a bun leaving the sharp cut of his jaw for Louis to look at. Louis’ eyes travel down the line of Harry’s broad shoulders, strong arms, a glance towards Harry’s pert bum, then rake the length of Harry’s long legs which are being shown off by skin tight jeggings.

 

Louis is lucky.

 

“Lou?” The soft tremble of Harry’s deep voice breaks him from his thoughts. Harry’s leaning against the wall now, arms crossed, shoulders hunched.

 

“Hey, love.” Louis’ voice is just as soft. “I was starting to think you weren’t coming home.” There’s a quiver in Harry’s lower lip that breaks Louis’ heart to see. “Let’s get you changed into something comfy, yeah?” Louis reaches a hand towards Harry. He unfolds his arms and grabs Louis’ hand tightly.

 

They’re silent as Louis leads Harry to upstairs to their room. Louis wanders over to their dresser and pulls out the most comfortable joggers they have between the two of them and a t-shirt that’s been beaten and worn to perfection. Louis hands the clothes to Harry and climbs onto the bed, sitting cross-legged. Harry changes quickly, leaving his dirty clothes on the floor, and climbs onto the bed opposite of Louis. He grabs a pillow and brings it to his chest, clenching it tightly. Louis reaches out, untangles one of Harry’s hands and laces their fingers together instead. There’s a beat of silence.

 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Louis runs this thumb over Harry’s. The pillow crawls up higher, and Harry’s face flushes red.

 

“It’s embarrassing,” Harry whines, avoiding Louis’ eyes by resting his cheek against the pillow.

 

“More embarrassing than the time you accidentally threw up on me from trying to deep throat me too fast?” Louis snorts. Harry’s eyes peer at him from behind the pillow before he slowly nods. Louis frowns. “You know you can tell me anything, right?” Harry huffs a sigh.

 

“I know, it’s just… Like, I don’t even totally get it myself, you know? So I don’t really expect you to.” The frustration was evident on Harry’s face. Louis squeezed Harry’s hand, running his thumb along Harry’s once more.

 

“Try me,” Louis says softly. Harry buries his head in the pillow for a moment. When he looks up, his eyes are downcast, refusing to look at Louis, just staring at the comforter on the bed.

 

“You make me feel, like, safe, you know? And you take care of me all the time. Like, reminding me to eat or worrying over me if I accidentally push too hard at the gym. And I really like it. Like, really like it. It makes me feel little and cared for, and I kinda just want that after all the bullshit we deal with on a daily basis. I don’t know…” Harry trails off. Louis waits a moment, squeezes Harry’s hand again.

 

“And the daddy thing?” Louis prompts. Harry’s face flushes, but he doesn’t retreat into the pillow this time.

 

“Like I said: you caring for me makes me feel little, and you taking care of me makes you feel like my daddy,” Harry says miserably. Louis can see Harry’s eyes welling with tears at being so vulnerable.

 

“Oh, love.” Louis pulls Harry into his chest, and Louis can feel the sobs softly racking Harry’s body. He strokes a hand up and down Harry’s back until he calms down a bit. “I’m not mad or grossed out or whatever you were worried about.” Louis hears Harry sniffle, and he pulls back a bit.

 

“You’re not?” Harry whimpers.

 

“Of course not, baby.” Louis wipes a tear from Harry’s face. “I love you. That means all of you.” The thing is, Louis’ not lying. It’s an unexpected development that he’s still trying to wrap his head around, but it makes sense. For him too. He honestly loves taking care of Harry. He likes feeling needed.

 

“Come on, it’s late. Let’s go to bed.” Louis helps Harry up, wipes the remaining tears off his face, and leads him to the bathroom. It’s heartbreaking to see the way Harry won’t look in the mirror, how he’s hunched in on himself and will only look at the ground.

 

They crawl into bed together, Harry laying on Louis’ chest with his face tucked into his neck. Louis reaches up and turns off the bedside lamp. It’s not long until Louis feels Harry’s breath even out against his throat.

 

But Louis can’t sleep. Or, more accurately, Louis’ brain can’t turn off enough for him to be able to sleep. He feels as though he’s been ripped apart at the seams and someone put his stuffing back in all wrong. After waiting a few more minutes to make sure Harry’s solidly asleep, Louis slips out of bed and puts a pillow where he was so Harry will have something to cuddle up to. Louis leans down and kisses Harry’s forehead. Harry curls closer into the pillow.

 

Louis snags his laptop from his desk and sneaks out of the bedroom, closing the door gently behind him. He makes his way downstairs where he fixes himself a strong cup of tea before sitting on the couch, opening his MacBook, and pulling up a new browsing window. His fingers dance over the keyboard without actually typing anything. What does one search in this situation? “ _My boyfriend likes to call me daddy and I think I like it”_? “ _My boyfriend wants me to be his daddy and I think I want to_ ”? Louis’ head falls back against the couch. His fingers pause in their movement before typing out “daddy kink.”

 

The results are… surprising to say the least. A bunch of One Direction Tumblr blogs pop up, and after clicking through a couple of them, Louis wants to bleach his brain. As much as he loves the lads and knows that those weren’t their actual bodies, that was more than he ever wanted to see of his friends. And he never wants to think of them in that regard ever again. A phrase on a website called “Archive of Our Own” catches Louis eye, though. He googles the phrase “age play.”

 

This kicks back more promising looking sites. Louis scans the first page of results (because, honestly, who bothers with the second page?) and clicks on the Wikipedia page.

 

_“ **Ageplay**  or  **age play**  is a form of roleplaying in which an individual acts or treats another as if they were a different age, sexual or non-sexually. Ageplay is roleplaying between adults, and involves consent from all parties. Portraying any age can be the goal of ageplay, from babies, to the elderly. Usually this involves someone pretending to be younger than they actually are, but more rarely can involve assuming an older role…_ _Ageplay is not considered pedophilia or related to pedophilia by professional psychologists. Individuals who ageplay enjoy portraying children, or enjoy childlike elements typical of children present in adults._

_Sexual ageplay itself does not involve the sexual attraction to biologically underage people. Rather, when a consenting adult takes on the roleplaying mindset of a young person, it is motivated by re-experiencing emotional states and social interactions of one's youth, which also happen to be pleasurable in a sexual context to the participants.”_

 

Louis mulls that over. Harry says that he likes the feeling of him being little compared to Louis, and obviously Louis was sexually attracted to Harry before all this and still is. It just adds another level. He backs out of the Wikipedia site and looks at the other links that Google found for him. This time, Louis just picks a random site since he’s not sure as to where to go next.

 

The website that pops up looks to be a blog, thankfully not one like the Tumblr ones he’d found, about these two people that do the whole DD/LG (daddy dom/little girl; that seems so uncreative, not to mention restrictive in wording) thing. He reads the blog post of how the two met, the way that the girl fawned over the candy and attention, the idea of someone taking care of her. Louis feels something resonate in his chest when he reads the “daddy’s” side of the story; his want to take care of his little, how he wants her to be treated right always, spoil and shelter her as much as he wants to show her the world.

 

Louis goes to bed that night, big spoon to Harry’s little spoon, with a better understanding about this thing and what needs to happen to move forward.

 

It’s a couple more days until the boys have a solid week off, so Louis and Harry don’t get to talk much, both too exhausted from their days to do much than kiss softly and hold each other before drifting off to sleep.

 

But that doesn’t mean Louis hasn’t been planning his next move. One day while Niall and Harry were stuck giving another interview, Louis managed to sneak out and run to the shops. He had to take particular care to make himself as unnoticeable and as un-Louis as possible; there was way more at stake than just a quick kip out to pick up some takeaway or a new pair of trainers. He had snuck into the local Wal-Mart (suspicious as fuck, if he was being honest; he’s surprised that he didn’t get arrested or something) and went directly for the children’s aisles. It only took a moment to find the section he was looking for.

 

Louis looked at the plushies they had, ran a hand over a couple to feel the softness. There were ones targeted for infants, toddlers, and children. It was enough to make Louis start feeling overwhelmed. And then he saw a patchwork dog, tan and brown in color, fluffy but soft. Louis picked it up and ran it along his cheek. Perfect.

 

He left the store with a sense of glee and anticipation he wasn’t expecting.

 

The few days pass, and now they have a whole week off: no interviews, no radio shows, no stadium shows, nothing. Harry and Louis do what they always do on their first day of a break: they spend all day in bed. They lounge around and watch Netflix, read, or just enjoy each other’s company as the doze on and off.

 

Louis wakes up before Harry, a surprising feat in and of itself, and goes downstairs to make tea and toast to bring back up for both him and Harry. On his way back up to their bedroom, Louis stops by the coat closet. He stoops down low and reaches behind the fallen coats that always seem to pile up (and maybe Louis knocked down one or two more for his own purposes, but no one has to know that) and grabs the puppy plushie he picked up a few days ago. When he had brought him home, Louis made sure to snip all the tags off and wrap him in one of the blankets him and Harry use quite often to get the “shop smell” off of him. Louis tucks him under his arm and continues back upstairs.

 

When he gets back to their room, Harry’s still asleep, so Louis places the mug and toast meant for him on his bedside table and climbs back into bed and getting set to play on his iPad. Fifteen minutes later, Louis is pulled from his game of Plants versus Zombies by Harry rolling over and looking blearily up at him.

 

“Morning, love,” Louis says softly. Harry closes his eyes and smiles up at him. “Your tea should still be warm, and I brought toast.” Harry kisses Louis’ side with a small sigh.

 

“You’re the best.” Harry tucks into his breakfast only half awake. It takes another ten minutes for Harry to see the plushie sitting next to Louis on the bed. Harry’s chewing slows, and he sets his dishes on the bedside table. “What’s that?” Louis glances down at the plushie before putting his iPad to sleep and setting it down. He picks up the plushie and holds it out to Harry. He takes it gingerly. Louis waits a minute before saying anything.

 

“He’s for you, baby.” The look on Harry’s face is a mix between longing and shock.

 

“Wha-what? Why?” Harry’s fingers begin stroking the plushie between his ears, pinching and rubbing them every once in a while.

 

“Because I want you to know that it’s okay. I love you, and I’m here for you. I’m here for _this_ , whatever you want it to be. And I may or may not have done some research.” Harry’s face flushes bright red, and he looks like he’s fighting the urge to bury his face in the plushie. “And I thought that you would like this.”

 

Harry nods and presses his lips together. He strokes his fingers over the plushie before bringing it up to his face and rubbing his face into the soft, fluffy fur. When he looks up, silent tears are streaming down his face. Louis gently cradles Harry’s chin, alarmed with the sudden crying.  


“I do,” Harry whispers softly. Louis sighs in relief and kisses Harry’s forehead.

 

“What’re you going to name him?” Harry looks up in alarm like the thought hadn’t occurred to him. Louis brushes a thumb over Harry’s cheekbone. Harry nuzzles into Louis’ touch before pressing his face back into the plushie.

 

“Connor.” Harry looks up. “I’m gonna name him Connor.” Louis presses another kiss to Harry’s forehead.

 

“Okay.” Louis brushes a hand down Connor’s back. “It’s nice to meet you, Connor,” Louis says in a funny voice causing Harry to giggle. He curls further into Louis’ side.

 

“Thanks, daddy,” Harry mumbles, barely audible from where his face is buried. But Louis hears him, and it makes his chest fill with pride and love.

 

“Anytime, love. Anytime.” They spend the rest of the day like that: Louis wrapped around Harry who is wrapped around Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr (I'm sydburf).


	2. Born To Be My Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the first chapter. Louis and Harry are still figuring things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long to get out. Turns out that going to school full time while also working 25-35 hours a week is pretty rough. But it's out now! Also, we went from a G rating to an E rating. Jesus Christ. Sorry, mom. Really, really unbeta'd so sorry in advance!

Things don’t change super radically until Louis decides to take something he had read to heart.

 

“Harry, love?” Harry perks his head up from whatever he’s looking at on his computer, Connor in his spot nestled in the crook of Harry’s right elbow—that’s where Harry keeps him when they know that no one will come by, otherwise Connor hides in Harry’s bedside table; Harry created a little bed for him out of blankets so Connor will always be comfortable even when Harry can’t hold him.

 

“Yes, daddy?”

 

“I need you to be big for this conversation, okay? I just want to make sure you understand everything.” Harry sighs and closes his laptop.

 

“Can I keep Connor with me?” Harry pouts.

 

“Of course, baby.” Louis sits next to Harry on the couch and pulls one of his hands into his lap. “I just figured it was time to talk about _this_ ,” Louis motions to Harry, Connor, and himself, “and what that all entails.”

 

“Whaddya mean?” Harry’s face is starting to flush already and he’s pinching at Connor’s ear with his free hand.

 

“Like, I guess, how old do you see yourself as when you’re little? Do I need to go out and get, I don’t know, like bottles or something? Or, uh, diapers?” Louis feels his face flush with heat while he watches the color drain from Harry’s face.

 

“No! No, God, no. I don’t know, like five or so? I just wanna sit and color or like watch Disney movies and stuff with you. And cuddle. I really wanna cuddle when I’m little.” Louis nods and makes a mental note to go pick up some coloring books and crayons. Harry picks at Connor’s left ear.

 

“And, like, what about, um, sex stuff?” God, Louis sucks at this. Harry flushes bright red and buries his head in Connor’s neck. “It’s okay if you don’t wanna, you know, when you’re little.” Louis’ gut clenches at the thought seeing as Harry has been spending most of his time little since their initial conversation a few days ago, but Louis would deal with his right hand if Harry didn’t want to have sex.

 

“No, I do,” Harry says miserably. “What the fuck is wrong with me?” Louis’ heart breaks. Louis cups Harry’s face in both of his hands, forcing him to look Louis in the eye.

 

“Nothing. Nothing is wrong with you, okay? You’re perfect. You’re beautiful and perfect and my baby. Nothing will change that.” Louis presses a kiss to Harry’s forehead. Harry sniffs but nods, nuzzling into Louis’ hands. “And I want to implement a red/yellow/green system for when you’re little and wanna do stuff, okay?”

 

“Have you been reading _Fifty Shades of Grey_ again?” Harry giggles as he leans back and cuddles Connor closer to his chest.

“No,” Louis says defensively. That was one time. And it was only because he was curious. Harry giggles again. He looks down at Connor and bounces him around a bit.

 

“Can I be little again?” His voice is small, already rounding out to sound younger. Louis kisses his temple.

 

“Yes, baby.” Watching the transition to Harry being little is something that’s astounding because the same man sits in front of him, but he’s completely different. His entire demeanor changes. Sure, there are some hints while he’s big (the wide-eyed innocence, the drawn out words, very tactile), but when he consciously becomes little, well, he gets little. He wears clothes that are huge on him (and are super comfy), hair tied up in a cute little bun, and he curls in on himself so he takes up less space. His entire face brightens up, no longer plagued by the stresses of being big. He just looks so much younger.

 

Louis spoons up behind Harry as he turns back to what he was doing on his laptop (watching cartoons) and runs a hand up and down his arm as Harry plays with Connor, mumbling stories and conversations to him as he travels back and forth on Harry’s lap.

 

“I love you, little one,” Louis whispers in Harry’s ear. Harry shivers at the contact.

 

“I love you, daddy.”

 

~*~

 

The next day while Harry’s out with Grimmy, Louis takes the time to go on another undercover mission to the store. He heads to Ikea, the furniture wonderland. He’s bundled up in a disguise (this time, it’s a beanie that has a beard so it’s like an insta-disguise) and wandering the aisle looking for something specific. He strolls to the children’s section. It’s at the second set up that Louis finds exactly what he wants. It’s a beautiful toy chest, but nothing about it screams ‘toy chest.’ It’s made of a dark wood, and the top lifts up easily. Inside, there’s plenty of space to put a lot of things. It would fit in their room nicely.

 

He buys it. The weird looks he gets at the register when he refuses to take off his beanie/beard is well worth it when he heads to Walmart to pick up some supplies. Louis had lucked out finding Connor, so he thought he’d be lucky finding the other things as well. The first place he heads to is the book aisle to pick up some coloring books. He picks up some simplistic ones that have dogs, fairies, and the like. He also picks up some more complicated ones; ones that have scenes of people or animals, ones with some puzzles in them, and some that looked like it would be hard even for Louis to color within the lines. Louis figures that he can use the ones that Harry doesn’t want while Harry colors.

 

After a quick detour to the home office section to pick up some crayons (and since Lou loves Haz, he obviously picks him up the 96 pack with a built in crayon sharpener; duh), Louis makes his way back to the infant section. This time he’s looking for a blanket instead of a stuffed animal. Connor is great; Harry loves the shit out of that spotted dog, but Louis wants something for him to be able to curl up into when Louis isn’t around. There are a ton of micro plush blankets, but nothing big enough for Haz. Duh. This is the baby section. God, Louis is stupid sometimes. He swings by the bedding section and finds the blanket for Haz right away. It’s a soft beige color with a repeating geometric pattern in different rusty hues. Grabbing the blanket, Louis hurries to check out. He’s only got a limited amount of time before Haz gets home, and Louis wants everything to be ready for when that happens.

 

~*~

 

“Lou! I’m home!” Harry’s voice jerks him from his light slumber. After hitting his thumb with a hammer a few times, a lot of swearing, and coming close to ripping up the instructions, Louis managed to get the chest constructed and filled with all of Haz’s little stuff. Louis decided after getting all of that together in a panic, a nap was definitely in order for him. He only got about half an hour of sleep, but it was well worth it.

 

“In here, boo.” Harry appears in the doorway and immediately sinks into Louis’ side. “Did you have fun with Grimmy?”

 

“Yeah.” Harry lets out a yawn. Louis waits.

 

“Did you do anything special?”

 

“No.” Harry sighs and sinks further into Louis’ side. Louis waits again.

 

“Everything okay? You’re starting to worry me.”

 

“Yeah. Just hard going back to being big for a long time after getting to be little, you know?” Louis nods. He can’t imagine how hard it’s gonna be when their break is up, and they have to deal with the general public. Louis’ gotten used to being Harry’s daddy, and he doesn’t know how he’s going to handle not being able to do that. Louis shakes that thought out of his head.

 

“I have a surprise for you.” Louis grabs Harry’s hand and drags him to their bedroom.

 

“What’s that?” Harry’s words have started to slur a bit, and his eyes are getting wider by the minute. He’s starting to get back into his little headspace.

 

“It’s your toy box.” Harry looks at him questioningly. “Go ahead, open it.” Harry immediately sinks to his knees in front of the chest. He opens it and freezes, then slowly, so slowly, reaches in a pulls out the blanket first. Of course he would; Louis has noticed that Harry likes comfort items when he’s little, so it only makes sense that he would go for the blanket first. He buries his face in the soft fabric.

 

“Daddy,” Harry breathes with unspoken gratitude.

 

“There’s other stuff in there, too, little one.” Harry pulls out the coloring books and crayons. “I figure that we can put your things in there when you’re not using them. I think Connor will like being able to sleep in your toy chest more than your side table when we have people over.” Harry tackles him in a hug, and Louis struggles to remain upright.

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thankyouthankyouthankyou! You’re the best daddy ever!” The bright smile on Harry’s face feels like it has enough power to keep the rest of the world turning forever.

 

~*~

 

“Hey, daddy?” Harry sits at the coffee table, new coloring books spread out before him, watching _The Emperor’s New Groove_ on Netflix on the big TV.

 

“What’s up, boo?”

 

“Can you… Can you give me a bath?” Harry turns bright red and squirms under Louis’ curious gaze.

 

“Uh, okay. I’ll, uh, go start the water, shall I?” Harry nods, face still flushed, and goes back to coloring as Ezma falls through a hole in the ground on TV screaming bloody murder. As Louis makes his way to their en suite bathroom, he tries not to over analyze the situation. He doesn’t want to think about how he should be feeling or if this is weird or whatever. He just tries to think about how much he loves Harry and how much he loves doing things for Harry. If that means giving him a bath, then okay. It’s not like they haven’t showered or bathed together before. Plus, Louis would never pass up an opportunity to wash Haz’s hair. That shit’s magical.

 

As Louis runs the water, not too hot, he checks in the cupboards to see if Harry has any of his fancy bubble baths hiding anywhere that smells more little kiddish and less “I’m sitting in a huge bath tub and sipping wine.” Tucked in the very back behind some old towels that Louis forgot they owned, he finds a small pink bottle that smells like strawberries and bubble gum. Louis dumps half of it into the water. The resulting suds are pink and thick: the perfect consistency for a Santa bubble beard. Louis cuts the water before it gets too high and goes to get Harry from the living room. He turns off the movie and turns to where Harry is faux pouting. His lip is a little too pronounced for it to be real. That, and Haz asked for it.

 

“C’mon, boo. Time for a bath.” Louis grabs Harry’s hand and leads him to the bathroom. Harry starts fidgeting with his shirt, but Louis stops him. “I’ll do it, yeah? I wanna take care of my baby.” Harry goes stock-still.

 

“Yeah,” he breathes quietly. Louis starts at the bottom of Harry’s shirt and rubs his hipbones lightly with his thumbs before carefully taking it off. Louis makes quick work of Harry’s sweats and boxers, pointedly ignores everything he reveals, and gently eases him into the bath. Harry immediately starts playing with the bubbles. He picks up a handful and blows them and making bubbles go everywhere. He then scoops up some in both hands and presses it to his face. He looks odd with a Santa beard, so Louis flicks Harry’s nose when he turns to show him. Harry makes a noise of outrage and lightly splashes him. He goes back to patting at the bubbles and water. Harry mumbles to himself as he traces random designs through the bubbles in the water.

 

“Looks like we need to get you some bath toys. And more bubble bath.” Louis sits on his stepstool that he dragged in from his closet. Yes. He’s short, he gets it. Harry looks at him with wide eyes.

 

“I can get bath toys?”

 

“Of course, boo, if you want them.” Harry squeals and pats the water a bit harder, splashing Louis.

 

“Oops, sorry, daddy.” Louis’ shirt sticks to his chest uncomfortably. It reminds him of when he used to help his mom with his sisters.

 

“It’s okay. Tilt your head back, I’m gonna wet your hair down.” Louis fills one of the cups he had grabbed from the kitchen earlier with the water and dumped it over Harry’s head while making sure to use a hand to block water from getting in his eyes. With his hair completely wetted down, Harry looks like a mermaid. Or he would if he didn’t still have a goofy Santa beard made of bubbles slowly dripping from his face. “You’re such a goof.” Louis boops Harry’s nose. Harry goes cross-eyed and giggles before splashing the bubbles some more sending bubbles everywhere.

 

Louis grabs the fruitiest smelling shampoo they own and works it into Harry’s hair. It foams up easily, but Louis takes his time massaging it into and through Harry’s hair. He loves taking care of Haz, and like he said before, washing Harry’s hair is magical. It’s the cure for depression, anxiety, and stress. Probably. Harry’s eyes fall shut the longer Louis massages, and he moans softly when Louis pulls lightly at the tendrils. Louis notices through the bubbles that Harry’s starting to get hard, so he grabs the cup to distract himself. He’s not going to push Harry into anything he doesn’t want. Ever.

 

Harry keeps his eyes closed as Louis rinses the suds from his hair. He’s more sedate as Louis conditions it (because Louis is no basic bitch), and by the time Louis goes to pull Harry from the tub, his pupils are blown wide and he’s fully hard. Louis towels him down with the fluffiest towel he can find.

 

“Daddy,” Harry whimpers.

  
“I’ve got you, little one.” Louis swipes over Harry gently but thoroughly. He pats at his stomach, down his legs, and across his back. He ignores Harry’s cock; he won’t be the one to move first. Louis leads Harry back into the bedroom and pushes him onto the bed. He turns around to grab clothes out of their dresser. They have a dresser pretty much solely dedicated to Harry when he’s little. Louis grabs a random oversized shirt and a pair of boxer briefs. When Louis turns back around, there are silent tears streaming down Harry’s face. Louis drops the clothes and rushes over to Harry right away.

 

“Baby! What’s wrong?” Louis cups Harry’s face in his hands and swipes at the tears streaming down his face with his thumbs.

 

“Do you only want me when I’m big?” Harry’s voice is quiet and mumbled, but it tears through Louis like a harpoon. Harry’s eyes are on Louis shirt, refusing to move.

 

“Harry.” His eyes remain transfixed. “Haz. Look at me.” Louis jostles his face gently until Harry looks up. “I love you. I love all parts of you. Every. Single. One.” Louis pokes Harry’s nose at the end of each sentence to emphasize his points. “I didn’t want to move too fast if you weren’t feeling comfortable, okay? I still want you, baby. I’ll always want you. Always.” Louis kisses Harry’s soft cheek. When he pulls back, Harry’s not actively crying, which is a fucking relief. Watching him cry is like watching everything bad in the world happen at once.

 

“So… You want me, daddy?” Louis kisses him. He’s never kissed Harry while he’s little, but he has quite a bit of experience kissing Harry. It’s like he’s kissing him when they’re sixteen and eighteen again, young and inexperienced, kind of timid but obviously into it. It seems like all of Harry’s knowledge has flown out the window when he turned little. Louis teases the edge of Harry’s lips with the tip of his tongue before pulling away. Harry’s pupils are huge again, and his mouth is a beautiful shade of red.

 

“Scootch up on the bed, love.” Harry hurriedly complies. His cock has flagged a bit, but it still hangs heavy and hard between his legs. Louis licks his lips at the sight, but climbs up to cover Harry’s body with his own. “What color are we at, boo?”

 

“Green, daddy. Green, green, green.”

 

Louis trails feather soft kisses down Harry’s throat only stopping to nibble at the junction of his throat and shoulder. Harry gasps out little, soft moans and whimpers. Louis runs his hands over Harry’s chest before making his way lower. Right as Louis’ hands ghost over Harry’s cock, Louis looks at Harry for permission. Harry’s got his eyes clenched shut, and he’s panting hard. When Louis doesn’t move, Harry cracks open an eye.

 

“Daddy, _please_.” That’s all Louis needs before putting his hands back on Harry.

 

“Don’t worry, boo. I’ve got you.” Harry’s warm, thick, and hard in his hand, like always. Louis swipes some of the precome from the tip of Harry’s cock and spreads it to give a little slickness as he slowly starts jacking him off. The angle’s awkward, so Louis crawls to between Harry’s legs. He runs his hand nice and slow all up and down Harry’s length, squeezing at the base and giving a slow twist on the upswing. Now that Harry’s found his words, he has a running mantra going.

 

“Please, daddy, please. Please, please, please. Feels so good. Please, daddy, I wanna come. _Please_.”

 

“Well, because you begged so nicely, baby.” Louis licks up the side of Harry’s cock before sinking down on it. He’s always liked sucking cock, ever since sucking it was in the realm of possibilities for him. The stretch of his mouth, the solid, hot weight of it on his tongue, the taste; let’s just say that Louis loves sucking cock. He loves sucking Harry’s the most though (not that he really has that many experiences with anyone else, but you know). He loves the size of it and how it’s enough for Louis to have to stretch his mouth wide and brings tears to his eyes when he takes it hard enough, but he loves the sounds that Harry makes. Even when he’s in his little mindset, Harry makes beautiful whimpers, soft cries, and aborted movements with his hips. Louis pulls off from his bobbing motion, and Harry grunts at the loss of contact.

 

“Give it to me, baby. Let daddy take care of you.” Harry’s eyes go wide as Louis sinks back onto his cock and pointedly moves his hands off Harry’s hips and onto the bed. Harry’s hips twitch up, the motion thrusting his cock deeper into Louis’ mouth. Louis looks up and nods at him. Harry doesn’t exactly open up and thrust with abandon like he would if he was big, but he does start thrusting. The movements are short and jerky, there’s no rhythm from it, but with Louis moaning around him and his hands trailing up and down his legs, Harry comes with a soft “ah, ah, ah.” Louis swallows around the pulses and pulls off when Harry starts whimpering.

 

“What color are you at now baby?”

 

“Green, daddy. So green,” Harry mumbles sleepily. Harry starts pawing at the front of Louis’ jeans even though his eyes are drooping significantly. Louis grabs his hand and pulls him to his chest.

 

“Don’t worry about me. We can do that later.” Louis kisses the top of Harry’s head.

 

“Promise?” Harry snuggles into Louis’ neck. Louis chuckles.

 

“Promise. Get some sleep, little one.”

 

“Love you, daddy.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

They’re gonna be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr (I'm sydburf) where we can freak out about the latest 1D drama. Also, I'm still looking for a beta. Let me know if you want to help me out!

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you wanna see a continuation of this. Again, apologies for this. 
> 
> Come hang out with me on tumblr (I'm sydburf).
> 
> Edit: I'm looking for a beta for my Larry Stylinson stuff. Drop an ask on my blog if you'd be interested!


End file.
